


【亨虹】春天到了，又是万物复苏的季节（小甜饼）

by Jarie



Series: 亨虹 [2]
Category: all京, 夺帅 | Fatal Move (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarie/pseuds/Jarie
Summary: 春天到了，又是万物复苏的季节。当然，某人高涨的欲望也包括在万物里。





	【亨虹】春天到了，又是万物复苏的季节（小甜饼）

**Author's Note:**

> 被同桌传染感冒的怨念产物，就让他俩也感冒一下( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)✧
> 
> ●视角切换混乱  
> ●阿亨撒娇毁形象，ooc预警

　　1.  
　　  
　　“啊嚏！”  
　　  
　　骆天虹吸了吸鼻子，叹了口气，最后还是默默地拉开抽屉。在各种伤药中经过几分钟的翻找后，最终他郁闷地发现自己为数不多的感冒药早就过期了。  
　　  
　　春天嚟喇，又流感爆发嘅季节……  
　　（春天到了，又是流感爆发的季节……）  
　　  
　　骆天虹想着。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　2.

　　在镜子前踌躇了许久，骆天虹最终还是换下深V皮衣，老老实实穿上黑夹克，想了想又往一头凌乱的蓝毛上扣了顶鸭舌帽。然而令骆天虹猝不及防的是，刚打开门就看到了抬手正欲敲门的阿亨。  
　　  
　　郭子亨见骆天虹这副打扮，不由得挑了挑眉，随即双手环胸懒散地倚在门槛上，严严实实地堵住了去路，带着有些促狭的口气问到：“哟，你去边呀？”（哟，你这是去哪儿啊？）  
　　  
　　骆天虹有些无语凝噎。他知道阿亨误会了什么。的确，这件也就那几次去暗杀时穿过，可他真的没有其他捂得严实的衣服了。  
　　  
　　难不成说“我要去买感冒药”？绝对不行！我堂堂忠信义的双花红棍居然感冒，家里备的药还过期了，让旁人知道不得笑掉大牙？  
　　  
　　骆天虹很纠结，可看着阿亨好整以暇的姿态，还是别扭地回答了问题：“……感冒，去药店。”  
　　  
　　郭子亨听到这浓重的鼻音，努力憋住笑意，五官都扭曲成了一团。骆天虹一脸黑线，忍住给他一拳的冲动，无情地推开笑到弯腰并试图搭上他肩膀的郭子亨，也全然不管对方一个趔趄后略显做作的大喊大叫，直接跨步走出了家门。  
　　  
　　未见过天虹感冒呢，想系因为今年春天气温忽高忽低，仲仍然坚持佢咁……独特嘅爱好，呢吓都系想换衫嘞。  
　　（还没见过天虹感冒呢，想来是因为今年春天气温忽高忽低的，还仍然坚持他那……独特的爱好，这下总算是愿意换衣服了。）  
　　  
　　郭子亨想到这居然有一丝窃喜，但立马正色，反手关上门就快步跟了上去。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　骆天虹听到背后略急躁的脚步声就知道阿亨又粘了上来，头也不回地说了一句：“嚟揾我有事？”（过来找我有事？）  
　　  
　　郭子亨追上前和骆天虹肩并肩，笑嘻嘻地回答：“冇咩事，就系想你喇。”（没什么事，就是想你了。）  
　　  
　　骆天虹自动忽略掉郭子亨日常不正经的甜言蜜语，并不想回答。  
　　  
　　郭子亨又凑近了些，伸手揽住骆天虹的肩：“天虹丫，感冒唔好出嚟乱趯，打个电话畀我，乐意为你效劳。”（天虹啊，感冒不要出来乱跑，打个电话给我，乐意为你效劳。）  
　　  
　　骆天虹则面无表情地拽下郭子亨想要占便宜的手。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　3.

　　俩人有一句没一句地聊着，买完药回到骆天虹家门口才发现天色已暗。  
　　  
　　郭子亨动起了小心思：“天虹，今晚我瞓你呢度好唔好……”（天虹，今晚我睡你这里好不好……）  
　　  
　　“唔好。你又唔系细路仔，午夜返屋企都冇人够胆惹你亨哥。”  
　　（不好。你又不是小孩子，午夜回家也没人敢惹你亨哥。）  
　　  
　　郭子亨忽略骆天虹话中的嘲讽：“我屋企得闲荡荡嘅连人随呀都冇，就畀我住一晚……”（我家空荡荡的连人味儿都没有，就让我住一晚……）  
　　  
　　见骆天虹不作声，郭子亨又打人情牌：“万一你感冒严重咗，都冇人知。不如呢几日我就留度啦，等你病好嘞，我就走。”（万一你感冒严重了，都没人知道。干脆这几天我就待这里吧，等你病好了我就走。）  
　　  
　　骆天虹还是架不住亨的软磨硬泡，摆摆手示意他进屋。看着阿亨屁颠屁颠进厨房做饭的背影，骆天虹还是不由自主地弯了弯嘴角。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　4.

　　骆天虹一脸苦大仇深地盯着眼前不过盖住杯底的深棕色冲剂，郭子亨见状得意洋洋地想要为自己扳回一局：“你先至系细路仔啦，居然仲唔愿意饮药？”（你才是小孩子吧，居然还不愿意喝药？）  
　　  
　　于是阿亨得到天虹的白眼*1  
　　  
　　郭子亨佯装给骆天虹出主意：“我有个方法，肯定唔会畀你感觉到苦。”（我有个办法，肯定不会让你感觉到苦。）  
　　  
　　骆天虹向郭子亨投来“我只是好奇你不要误会”的眼神。  
　　  
　　郭子亨迅速举起杯子一饮而尽，趁骆天虹还没反应过来，吻上骆天虹因惊讶而略微张开的唇，捧住他的脸防止他下意识地挣扎，直截了当地撬开牙齿，将口中含着的药液渡了过去。  
　　  
　　骆天虹意识到发生了什么后立马红了脸庞，但终是没有拒绝，双手攀上郭子亨的肩膀加深了这个吻，唇舌纠缠的水声在安静的屋内格外使人耳热，气氛逐渐升温起来。  
　　  
　　郭子亨在快要气绝时才舍得松开骆天虹，看着对方有些迷蒙的眼神和水润的唇，喉结不由得滚动了一下，低头舔去骆天虹嘴角残留的药液：“苦吗？”  
　　  
　　骆天虹捶了一下郭子亨的肩，没有正面回答，骂道：“衰仔……”（臭小子……）  
　　  
　　郭子亨将骆天虹压倒在沙发上，凑到他耳边吹着热气：“衰仔就衰仔……帮你解决咗药，你得补偿我。”（臭小子就臭小子……帮你解决了药，你得补偿我。）  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　春天到了，又是万物复苏的季节。  
　　  
　　当然，某人高涨的欲望也包括在万物里。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　5.  
　　  
　　第二天。  
　　  
　　骆天虹起床已经是神清气爽，郭子亨刚掀开被子就大大地打了个喷嚏。  
　　  
　　骆天虹非常淡定：寻日嘅药仲有剩余，啱啱畀你饮。（昨天的药还有剩余，正好给你喝。）  
　　  
　　郭子亨试图狡辩：先起身冇著翻件衫，只系冻亲啫！（才起床没穿衣服，只是着凉而已！）  
　　  
　　然而郭子亨带着浓重的鼻音，而且话音刚落又打了个喷嚏。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　郭子亨：……  
　　  
　　骆天虹：……噗。  
　　  
　　郭子亨：……你都要帮我！（……你也得帮我！）  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　.FIN.  
　　  
　　池芷寒_Jarie  
　　2019.4.14


End file.
